


【论坛体】求艾尔利克兄弟的安利，被萌cry

by ShinH



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:41:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26460598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinH/pseuds/ShinH
Summary: 娱乐圈paro
Relationships: Alphonse Elric & Edward Elric, Alphonse Elric/Edward Elric
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

楼主

RT。我我我现在有点不好……我从来不追星啥的但但但今天看到电视上新闻说艾尔利克发了新专……wodema他俩是不是可爱得过分了点？？？

新人求安利啊？？？找了一下有他俩专门的论坛真是太好了TAT

1L

沙发！

2L

楼主你来对地方了！！

建议你去资源版看完新手入门的粮，然后你会中毒（

3L

板凳～

4L 吸一口兄弟

wb他俩主页有整理他们从出道以来的所有节目专辑演唱会，可以去看看！

（说着自己也去吸一口）

5L

我们来安利的话根本说不完……我都被一堆赞美的话噎住了TT

6L

哈哈哈楼上我懂！

“我跟你说艾尔利克兄弟可好了他们是天使呜呜呜”

“哪里好！”

“他们哪里都好啊呜呜呜呜”

7L

哈哈哈生动形象！

8L

要说的话……一开始戳我的是他俩的颜……小时候一团包子样只觉得可爱，现在苏得我双腿一软……

9L

金发金眼不能更苏好吗？

其实因为他俩国家挑过战争，所以他国代表性的金发被潮流讽刺了很长一段时间，基本上金发=白痴…

但是爱德和阿尔是正儿八经有学历的，考进过国家科学院少年班那种……

10L 楼主

不不不那他们还出来唱啥歌啊求他们回去学习啊？？？

11L

9l忘说了，爱德阿尔是童星啊童星！一般童星的学业都比较烂，上学也就走形式，但他们只要不工作都在学习的感觉……

每次我复习累的时候想想他们就觉得超有动力，你想想，他俩九岁客串了一次特蕾莎麻麻的电影，那时候就能坐在片场里，看课本……

我凭啥不好好学习呜呜呜呜

12L

回楼主，他们在访谈里谈到过。爱德原话是“可能我上辈子是科学家之类的吧，对这个职业有点厌倦了，想在其他地方做出一点成绩。”

13L

这个理由不知道有没有人信，但他家有这个传统……艾尔利克兄弟老爸，霍恩海姆，是殿堂级歌剧演员对吧？

据说他拿过青少年啥啥化学比赛全国金牌……………

14L 楼主

…………颤抖着跪下……

15L

哈哈哈哈我跟你说他俩粉丝里技术宅和科学家挺多的哈哈哈哈哈

16L

迷幻哈哈哈哈

这个被曝光之后引起了娱乐圈和科学界轰动哈哈哈哈哈哈

17L

国家科学院：艺能界究竟有什么好！

18L

有毒哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

19L

wait不是说爱德阿尔咩

不仅仅是对金发=白痴的挑战，他们公众形象真的特别好

他们一直在提倡反战和儿童慈善，以前有人因为国籍抵制他们，儿童基金会第一个不乐意，发言人出来特别强烈地谴责了这种言论（摊手.jpg）

我怀疑那个女发言人是豆丁粉，她说到爱德超级激动（。

20L 楼主

别说了，我已经被完完全全地圈粉了………

21L

哈哈哈哈哈欢迎加入我们！！

22L

欢迎欢迎热烈欢迎！！

23L

喂喂喂楼主，他俩是搞乐队的啊！你好歹听听他们的歌（尔康手

24L

我就是被他们的歌圈粉的……

路过楼下理发店，店里在放爱德成名作《Iron》，我站在那儿听了五分钟(´･ω･`)忍不住进店问这首歌叫啥……

25L

理发店店长：计划通！

26L

哈哈哈哈感谢理发店为我们传教

27L

Iron真的好听到哭……

这首歌有好几个版本，我最喜欢初版，豆丁十五岁阿尔十四岁发行的，爱德主唱阿尔和声……太美好了……

小男孩的声音还能续我一百年…………

28L

正在听Iron的人冒泡www

29L

初版的话，那时候豆丁声音比现在薄，阿尔的和声就恰到好处……

啊，欧豆豆，wuli可爱的欧豆豆！

30L

那时候唱功是不如现在啦不过豆丁唱得超燃！！

31L

是的！！我骑自行车的时候听Iron都觉得自己在开高达

32L 楼主

等等……我只搜到两个版本啊！

一个初版一个重制版…

重制版声音真的更能顶得上去，但是初版那种蓬勃的生命力真是小男孩特有的啊TAT

33L

那是收录在碟里的，其他都是live版

34L

其他是演唱会限定啦

35L

去看阿尔成年演唱会

36L

楼上说得迷之里番感2333

37L

说是成年演唱会……也不错……

巡回最后一站在中央市，那天正好阿尔十八岁生日来着

38L

那场我在现场诶嘿嘿嘿(๑•̀ㅂ•́)و✧

39L

那次演唱会碟我都没求到TAT

40L

哈哈哈哈哈鲜明对比哈哈哈哈哈

41L

心疼一秒39哥哈哈哈哈哈

42L

没有对比就没有伤害哈哈哈哈

43L 心痛的39

搞得你们求到了一样！！

44L

…………

45L

…………

46L

…………

47L

我是……高价……

48L

（手动再见）有价无市

49L 愉快的38

哈哈哈哈我在现场

50L

打你哦！！

51L 楼主

在下载那个视频，几个G我的天……

求剧透……

52L

我也好想去现场啊呜呜呜

他们抽奖送票也有不少吧我一次都没抽到啊啊啊啊

53L

羡慕现场TAT

54L

@38你快出来说说

55L 愉快的38

先说那个Iron吧

那次是阿尔唱的Iron！！！

56L

什么！！！！

57L

我印象中阿尔没怎么唱过……他不是作曲+乐器担当吗

58L

他唱过啊……

59L

弟弟唱过iron？！？！

60L

这楼新粉这么多？弟弟唱过好多次啊

成年版iron基本上谁听谁原地爆炸

61L

看访谈的时候就觉得阿尔声音超棒啊！求唱歌资源！！

62L

你们究竟是怎么混进论坛的……

63L

自己搜，wb推广主页和论坛资源里就有，别做伸手党

64L

你们搞没搞错，比起爱德，阿尔的美声可能还要强……而且成年iron难道不是入教必听吗

65L 楼主

我下载好了！先跳到了iron……

阿尔主唱豆丁和声……我爆炸上天

66L

虽然我也是新粉……但是成年版那个真的是c站上搜艾尔利克兄弟就能一眼看到的视频（。）

67L

（拍肩）你这反应预料之中。我给我室友安利兄弟的时候就是给她听的这首

68L

豆丁唱和声也那么好听TT

耳朵怀孕系列TT

69L

你们一说我又忍不住听了一遍……

耳朵怀孕+1！！

70L

这时候我强烈向你推荐流产偏方，用的人都说好

请务必去听大佐唱的手机铃声（。

71L

而且iron歌词真的励志，超正能那种

I wish I were made of iron

then I won't feel the pain

but I am made of flesh and scars

stronger than iron though being much softer

访谈里他说也许柔软的渺小的才是真正的钢铁之心TAT他怎么那么好

72L

求别提大佐那首……

声音好听能唱成那样的，前无古人，后无来者

73L

欺负这楼里没大佐粉是不？

大佐引领风尚

74L

对对对，豆丁当时才多大啊就写这样的歌词

一方面觉得他好棒一方面又很心疼他……

明明只是个歌手为什么能出那么多次意外……

75L

辣鸡大佐。中尉唱歌那么好听，他为什么能做到没有一个音在调子上

76L

因为夫妻没有血缘关系（滑稽）

77L

很迷，完全不懂。目前大众知道的就有一次绑票一次车祸两次片场事故，还有一次吃夜宵的时候遇到了黑帮团战

我豆什么体质……

78L

新粉去听了iron……

蓦然发现弟弟唱歌声音超耳熟…原来我听过他的慈善义演………

79L

（手动再见）你还记得阿尔每次都在旁边吗

是这样的，如果道具要砸爱德，那么受伤的应该是阿尔;车要撞的是阿尔，那么进医院的肯定是爱德

80L

iron可能是形容身体素质的…

wuli兄弟受了那么多次伤……演唱会爱德跑来跑去的时候我都觉得很……

81L

不然你以为为什么论坛里会有腐版……

就是因为太rio了

82L

虽然阿尔每次都在……但是通常情况难道不是阿尔护送妹子，爱德硬刚敌人吗……

83L

楼上盲生华点！

按道理其实爱德在台前比较多，阿尔演唱会都在后面打鼓…但是论绯闻阿尔比爱德多很多……

关键是绯闻里被拍到的和女孩子的同框，其背景里其实都有爱德……

84L

哈哈哈哈哈哈

85L

这个真的hhhhhhh

86L

我想起那次记者会，记者问阿尔为什么夜里给一个女孩子披衣服blabla就快问到有没有开房了

然后阿尔用迷之眼神看豆丁，豆丁沉默了一会用很迷的语气说：“当时我就在他们身后，为什么没有拍到我……”

结果是他们开车过大桥的时候看到有个女孩子要跳河，豆丁把人给拉上来了，结果革命果实被阿尔抢走哈哈哈哈哈哈

娱记竟然也没注意到他哈哈哈哈

87L

救命哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

88L

毕竟豆丁23333

89L

爱德跟男人同框比较多（滑稽）

90L

废话他弟就是男人

91L

楼上哈哈哈哈我看得忘了我要说啥

92L 楼主

哈哈哈哈哈哈他们好可爱啊哈哈哈哈

93L

说豆丁豆丁豆丁会生气的（doge脸）

94L

天呐说到受伤你们还这么嗨皮，虽然有几次是刺激但是有两次是真的危险啊

95L

盯着93看了两遍才懂哈哈哈哈哈

96L

豆丁长大之后就不炸毛了，忧伤

他长高全靠换画风，我觉得他xiu——地就长高了轮廓就硬朗了

我爱包子脸小豆丁呜呜呜

97L

主要是事情过去很久了吧，当事人也一副那是小事的态度。而且那多早了，不是很老的粉没体会过那种感觉

98L 楼主

什么还有人听过阿尔的慈善义演？？

99L

求，求前辈科普……是指十一岁那次车祸吗………………

100L

是啊那次慈善义演，很早了，我被同学拉过去的，只觉得这孩子声音简直天籁……但是一直不知道他名字…………而且那时候他才多大，十岁吧顶多（暴露了我的年龄……）

关键是那时候只有一个人………但是他俩不是一直绑定吗

101L

说起来那次义演和车祸是很有关联的

102L 楼主

求义演视频……找不到……

103L

因为车祸所以爱德没去，懂？

104L

？？？！！！还有这回事！！！！

105L

那次爱德右臂右腿伤得挺严重的。他主职唱歌，但是乐器也很不错，差点就没能再……

义演是车祸前说好的兄弟去，但是爱德在医院嘛，就阿尔去的，那是阿尔第一次公开独唱

106L

那次原定是唱walk in the air，就那个很有名的动画电影插曲，但是爱德不在，就阿尔唱了一首新歌

THE ANGEL

这首歌真的把我拉进了兄弟深坑……

107L

这首歌搜不到啊？？

108L

卧槽心疼我豆丁……

以前就注意到他用左手很多…………


	2. Chapter 2

109L  
我就是因为angel被阿尔圈粉的……他就是个angel……

110L  
关键是歌词好吗。  
“sometimes I wish I were an angel，sometimes I wish I were you”  
联系一下当时豆丁受伤，大概就是希望自己能够治愈哥哥或者代替哥哥受伤吧QAQ

111L  
这里为什么要用虚拟语气，他明明就是个天使啊！！！

112L 吸一口兄弟  
颤抖着吃粮………

113L  
新粉一头栽进坑里……  
他上高音为什么那么轻松……

114L  
阿尔童声时期特别特别棒呜呜呜

115L  
你们一群get不到重点的（邓摇）

116L  
【埋头猛吸.jpg】

117L  
………重点还能是什么

118L  
歌词已经让我炸成烟花

119L  
115说得没错。歌词不是重点。老粉都懂吧？

120L  
你们再不说我要打楼层号了！！！！！

121L  
卖什么关子啊新粉也很无奈啊

122L  
这个不能怪新粉。网上基本找不到资源的。

123L 低调的老粉  
怕是说了你们又要炸

124L 做一朵人体烟花  
又何妨！

125L 低调的老粉  
好吧。  
阿尔那次是用爱德惯常的装束上台的。

126L  
120你哈哈哈哈

127L  
我要原地去世

128L  
……

129L  
一时之间无话可说只好跪在了电脑前

130L  
去世带我一个……

131L  
我我我我要过过过过呼吸了

132L  
求图啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！

133L  
是说爱德那套红色的？！？！？！

134L 低调的老粉  
我就说吧（）

135L 同样是老粉  
从那以后腐版就爆炸了（

136L  
说实话我觉得这不算是弟弟对哥哥最rio的

137L  
铜球图啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊

138L  
…不是，这，还能怎么rio

139L 同样是老粉  
啧  
【红袍长发阿尔.jpg】

140L  
对啊还能怎么rio  
就这么点我就已经能脑补万字同人文了好吗

141L  
！！！！

142L  
！！！！！！！！！

143L 低调的老粉  
（邓摇）现在的年轻人啊真是经不起刺激

144L 过呼吸的等等我  
心肌梗塞了！！！

145L  
那个要打楼层号的可以打了！！

146L  
万字同人文的等等我！留下圈名！！

147L  
拿好硝酸甘油  
还有什么更rio的来吧

148L  
把艾尔利克的新砖加进购物车，因为穷没下定决心买  
然后  
我刚才花呗买了三套  
老粉说吧，是不是你们的圈套

149L  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

150L  
哈哈哈哈哈  
（笑着我也买了三套

151L  
我也  
收藏，听，安利各一套

152L 才三套  
【订单截图十套.jpg】

153L 才十套  
【订单截图十五套.jpg】

154L  
等等已经断货了？！？！  
靠前面的等等啊？！？！

155L 怎么都开始晒单  
【订单截图特典版三套.jpg】

156L  
打死楼上！！！！！！  
我没抢到的那套就他妈是你的吧！！！！！！！！！！！

157L  
放心啦普通版断货会再加的

158L 但是特典版不会  
【汪地一声就哭了.jpg】

159L 啊那场让大佐无能的雨  
是我的泪(｡í _ ì｡)

160L 晒单你们都比不过  
【阿尔微博截图出道以来每种版本各一箱.jpg】

161L  
啊啊啊啊啊楼上！！！

162L 低调的老粉  
不是每套

163L 同样是老粉  
阿尔从来不买

164L 低调的老粉  
自己做封面的专辑

165L 同样是老粉  
他永远只抢

166L 我也是老粉  
封面是哥哥的专辑

167L 低调的老粉  
好巧哦，哥哥也

168L 同样是老粉  
不买自己封面的砖

169L 我也是老粉  
他只抢

170L 低调的老粉  
弟弟封面的砖

171L 同样是老粉  
心都一样累

172L  
……………

173L  
你们……

174L  
新粉瑟瑟发抖

175L  
你们接龙接得……不敢打断……

176L 虽然是新粉  
心也好累哦

177L  
你们抢不到的砖都是他们抢的（）

178L  
一时间我不知道要不要转成黑粉（手动再见）

179L  
你还可以转成  
cp粉啊( •̀∀•́ )

180L 新粉掐指一算  
有道理！

181L  
哈哈哈哈你们怎么突然开始玩起了id

182L  
我算是知道他们的rio怎么回事了……

183L 低调的老粉  
你们呐，还是图样

184L  
我只想问问那个万字同人文的还在不在

185L  
我要被糖齁死了  
说是出车祸啥的我心里一紧备好速效救心丸和纸巾  
没想到全是糖…

186L 为兄弟献出肝脏  
我在！

187L 同样是老粉  
低调你快出来安利呀  
万字姑娘快做笔记！

188L 为兄弟献出肝脏  
哎！哎！调总您说！【小pa记笔记.jpg】

189L  
拿好水以防齁死

190L 低调的老粉  
调总啥玩意儿哈哈哈  
刚才脑子里一闪而过的是一个跟豆爸有关的笑话哈哈哈哈哈

191L 我也是老粉  
救命哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈我一想到那个就笑pee了哈哈哈哈哈

192L  
什么！！

193L 楼主  
看完演唱会视频……楼里竟然又有这么多粮！！兄弟带我一个！（撕心裂肺

194L 低调的老粉  
是这样的  
爱德的歌很多自己作词对吧

195L 对  
您老快点啊QAQ

196L  
啊我豆这点超苏的！

197L 因为我抄豆丁的歌词比他们都多  
自从粉了豆丁我再也不嘲笑那些女生抄歌词了

198L 低调的老粉  
他的《自画像》歌词挺出名的，是他歌词里格外小清新的一首  
最后一段是  
“就像安东尼奥说的/我不是大海的儿子/而是空气、薄荷和大提琴的儿子”

199L  
自画像歌词超棒！！爱德那个声线唱得超级！！超级！！好听！！  
（语无伦次）

200L 同样是老粉  
哈哈哈哈哈哈我已经不行了哈哈哈哈哈

201L  
楼上老粉还好吧……

202L 焦虑  
你们快说啊！

203L 焦虑+1  
作为一个豆丁粉就不能学会像倒豆子一样吗QAQ

204L 低调的老粉  
豆爸在专辑发行的当天改了wb名字

205L 从光之霍恩海姆  
改成了“空气薄荷和大提琴”

206L  
哈哈哈哈

207L  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

208L  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

209L  
老霍说好的人民艺术家呢哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

210L  
社会主义的串戏了吧哈哈哈哈哈哈

211L 我也是老粉  
有人艾特国家大剧院，国家大剧院说他们的荣誉席位里没有叫做空气薄荷大提琴的哈哈哈哈哈

212L  
老霍当年帮爱德阿尔扎秋千的时候还从树上摔下来过2333

213L 大概是摔坏了脑子  
这就解释得通了

214L  
他们一家都好可爱啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

215L  
是吧！！特蕾莎妈妈也特别特别好！她她她自带圣光效果简直

216L  
老霍平时还一副带个眼镜穿正装衣冠禽兽的样子哈哈哈哈

217L 那叫人模狗样  
怎么说话呢！老霍像是有衣冠禽兽那个智商的人吗！

218L 原本可能有  
摔过之后就不一定了

219L  
特蕾莎妈妈超级！超级温柔！又那么美！

220L  
放过id好吗哈哈哈哈

221L  
记者问豆丁有什么看法，豆丁当时那个口型就是要说“笨蛋”哈哈哈哈阿尔拉了一下他他才硬生生改口“papa”哈哈哈哈哈

222L  
放过老爸好吗哈哈哈哈哈

223L  
特蕾莎妈妈和阿尔看着老霍和豆丁肯定很心累吧哈哈哈哈哈

224L  
特蕾莎妈妈真是超美！自带圣光+身份证号！

225L 一言以蔽之  
仙女。

226L  
人家乐在其中好吗（。）

227L  
…………

228L  
仙女+豆丁身高！！

229L 不但没有老婆  
还没有弟弟

230L  
加豆丁身高哈哈哈哈哈说明你同意的程度不够深啊哈哈哈哈哈

231L  
突然感到了单身狗的萧索（

232L  
什么呀爱德平时都超帅的！  
他那个he is pirate的mv我loop了不下百遍……

233L  
哦哦哦哦！！那个太帅了！！！！

234L  
我就是被那个圈粉的！

235L  
从那次之后我才知道他小提琴拉那么好TT我家爱豆真棒呜呜呜

236L  
那个mv简直了……  
爱德那个红袍子吧我以前喜欢程度也就普通，更喜欢他衬衫和小马甲的搭配……但是那个mv我跟你说……  
说不不来了我先再去舔舔……

237L 原地去世  
那个一开头，是海边礁石。爱德穿那个黑色皮靴踏在上面，烈烈海风吹动他的红袍金发，再一架小提琴开始拉he is pirate的前奏………

238L  
就画面里突然他一只脚踏上礁石那边  
也就几秒吧，我循环了一小时还看不够………

239L  
那个帅气值起码两米我跟你说！！

240L  
！！！！那真是相当帅气啊！！！！！！

241L  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈帅不过三秒哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

242L  
那个画面真的……帅裂苍穹

243L  
好的爱德的帅气值已经顶天立地了哈哈哈哈哈

244L 有一米六了吧（。）  
那时候豆丁已经长高了！！！

245L  
楼上id哈哈哈哈哈哈他那时候都170+了好吗！

246L  
你们究竟有什么误解，豆丁还是豆丁的时候腿比你们长多少了

247L 不得不说有道理  
…………………………

248L 深藏功与名  
那个穿靴子踏礁石的地方我也看了好多遍  
那个靴底可能没有五公分，但是三公分肯定是有的

249L  
残忍的真相哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

250L  
笑吐了哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

251L  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈有毒吧哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

252L  
豆丁靴子不是一直底特别厚吗哈哈哈哈哈

253L  
他特别喜欢穿靴子这一点本来就很可疑了2333谁不知道靴子底比较厚啊哈哈哈哈

254L  
这里必须夸一下wuli弟弟，他一般都穿薄底的帆布鞋

255L  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈  
【爱德：我弟弟就是好.jpg】

256L  
不不不这里其实还有一个重点，这支曲子是在自画像之后发布的

257L  
突然明白了什么哈哈哈哈哈

258L  
爱德哈哈哈哈我豆真可爱哈哈哈哈哈

259L 我大概是个智障  
怎么………了？

260L  
速效救心丸派上了用场哈哈哈哈哈哈哈  
心脏快要负荷不了了

261L  
自画像里“我不是大海的儿子”  
he is pirate里有一句“I am son of the sea”

262L  
噗——


	3. Chapter 3

263L  
打脸来得太突然哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈  
264L  
哈哈哈哈爱德呵呵哈哈哈  
265L  
那么问题来了——  
266L  
豆爸要不要改名叫大海？  
267L  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈你们是不是有毒  
268L  
你是不是想笑死我好继承我买的CD哈哈哈哈  
269L  
楼上，你说不定猜中了真相233  
270L  
你们对豆爸人设有什么误解，人家也是帅过的好吗XD  
271L  
霍恩海姆当年也是在想嫁排名里的人！  
272L  
他有老婆，还有两个儿子（笑容渐渐消失  
273L  
瑟瑟发抖.jpg  
274L  
老霍苏起来让人dokidoki的好吗  
你们看看特丽莎妈妈的访谈就知道了，笑着说老霍当年为她写情歌  
275L  
等等老霍写过歌吗？  
276L  
豆爸这么苏的吗！！！为什么现在全是傻爸爸画风  
277L  
可能一孕傻三年吧（不是  
278L  
楼上的每一个字都那么有槽点  
279L  
老霍当然写过歌……不然你以为弟弟的作曲天赋哪里来的  
280L  
这种事情随便搜一下就知道了吧  
281L  
唉算了给你们指路，搜《star of the county town》  
282L  
哦哦哦哦哦！！  
283L  
楼上鹅叫吗x  
284L  
这首歌不是兄弟俩的？？？  
285L  
我也印象中听的是兄弟俩的呀……追特丽莎的时候他们不是还没出生orz  
286L  
而且那是摇滚欸，豆爸不是唱美声的吗……  
287L  
你们才是一孕傻三年好吗，原唱是豆爸啊  
288L  
原曲是吟游诗人的感觉，在特丽莎生日那天兄弟俩改了个摇滚版送给妈妈的  
所以说特丽莎妈妈艾尔利克家食物链顶端2333  
289L  
原来如此！！  
290L  
啊啊啊想要这样的老公和儿子  
291L  
我还想要这样的老婆和妈妈呢  
292L  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈同是天涯沦落人，相煎何太急  
293L  
谁来告诉我这两首诗原句是啥  
294L  
没空，忙着听歌呢（  
295L  
呜呜呜呜这首！！超级好听！！！超级温柔！！！  
296L  
是吧！老霍在这里面的吟游诗人的feel，太太太太太棒了！！  
297L  
如同歌词所说，老霍当年就是在南方小镇采风的时候遇见特丽莎妈妈的，然后就一见钟情了  
298L  
特丽莎妈妈也很温柔啊QAQ阿尔的眼睛就是遗传她的，特别的亚撒西！！  
299L  
阿尔就是超级亚撒西啊啊啊啊！！（突然吹起了弟弟  
300L  
哈哈哈那说起来豆丁的性格也不知道遗传谁啊，老霍也没很暴躁  
301L  
卧槽你们不觉得兄弟俩那个摇滚的版本也超他妈的好听吗！！！！  
302L  
觉得啊，棕色头发如我幸福到去世  
303L  
醒醒，虽然唱的是棕色头发的女孩，但那是特丽莎妈妈啊！！  
304L  
情敌来战！我也棕发！！  
305L  
你们这些女友粉，我不认你们这些儿媳！明明在夸特丽莎妈妈好吗！  
306L  
楼上叫着特丽莎妈妈难道不是女友粉？  
307L  
楼上好有道理哈哈哈哈或  
308L  
喂喂喂就没有人一起吹兄弟俩的摇滚版吗！  
309L  
女友粉哈哈哈哈  
310L  
我也想吹，但是不知从何吹起，反正就是好听吧（安详,jpg）  
311L  
+身份证号……  
312L  
还在Loop中，根本没空吹啊  
313L  
除了好听我还能说啥  
314L  
夸人都不会，辣鸡（  
315L  
出来操作给我看,jpg  
316L  
辣鸡，看好了：  
他们的歌！！好听！！！！嗯……好听。额，就是特别好听！！！反正！！  
317L  
白眼翻到后脑勺.jpg  
318L  
对他们的我一直是词穷的，只会买买买……  
319L 打call啊  
别那么绝望，你还会……  
320L  
所以应援站写文案的小姐姐是国立大学文学系的高才生啊……  
321L  
应援站有毒啊！！！我手上的豆丁表情包全是她们P的  
322L  
hhhhh我也是x  
323L 又做成了表情包  
表情包有一次被看到了，然后她们把矮豆当时看到表情包的表情  
324L  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈一群假粉哈哈哈哈  
325L  
喂喂喂矮豆是什么鬼！！！  
326L  
矮豆哈哈哈哈豆丁听了想用三公分的鞋底踹你哈哈哈  
327L  
大家都有毒啊2333  
328L  
服了，服了  
329L  
阿尔也用矮豆的表情包啊！  
330L  
是的是的，用过一个【爱德呆毛一竖发现事情并不简单.jpg】  
331L  
爱德看到的时候当场要掐死弟弟哈哈哈哈  
332L  
但是他又，打不过欧豆豆（滑稽）  
333L  
楼上请不要拆穿爱德！他还是个孩子！！  
334L  
豆丁说过他被阿尔打进河里过23333  
335L  
话说我一直觉得很迷，阿尔一般在外面都听哥哥的，哪怕打扮奇妙都显得很乖。但是跟哥哥打架毫不留情  
336L  
你这么一说  
337L  
好像是哦  
338L  
豆丁唯一一次打过阿尔，还是当时阿尔惹他生气让他来着x  
339L  
这就很让人心疼了哈哈哈  
340L  
楼上你确定你是心疼的表情？？？  
341L  
他们打架的理由还特别低级，无聊程度堪比情侣吵架——内容狗都不听  
342L  
他们最近一次打架是因为两人录完歌回宾馆，特别累，躺在床上谁都不愿意先去洗澡。然后就打了起来（摊手）  
343L  
那么问题来了，有力气打架为什么没力气去洗澡？？？  
344L  
楼上盲生华点哈哈哈  
345L  
谁晓得，明明舞蹈练习还有运动的时候一个比一个精力旺盛………………  
346L  
但是说到运动，他们比赛过五千米  
347L  
哦，爱德又输了，别提……  
348L  
心疼2333  
349L  
阿尔的好胜心只有在爱德面前比较明显orz  
350L  
只有我觉得阿尔有点腹黑吗……  
351L  
是啊阿尔平时感觉特别的……无所谓？个人拿作曲的奖项的时候并没有特别激动，没拿到好像也很平静。反正平时给人一种宠辱不惊的感觉  
352L  
谁说爱德只赢过一次！！！他剪刀石头布也是赢过阿尔的好吗！！！  
353L  
但是那次是赢的人去洗碗啊。  
354L  
楼上的句号是那么的冷静，那么的符合事实哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈  
355L  
阿尔对奖项什么的不在意吧，主要是想让哥哥唱自己的歌  
356L  
爱德在一次颁奖仪式上现场唱过一小段歌，那时候阿尔看他的眼神特别的……  
357L  
对对！！那个特别！！！卧槽我会说是因为那次我才进了我区腐版吗x  
358L  
阿尔真的一直反应不大，面对各种绯闻对象从不脸红从不害羞从不尴尬……哪怕是爱德调侃他也能一本正经地说“嗯，她是个好女孩呢”，一脸平静orz  
359L  
就算是这样他还是那么地有异性缘……  
360L  
说阿尔当时看爱德唱歌眼神**的，你见过爱德看阿尔说获奖感言吗  
361L  
就是那种，全部注意力都放在一个人身上，看到他获奖与有荣焉，有点小骄傲的表情！！！  
362L  
！！！  
363L  
贴个图你们感受一下【爱德偏头看阿尔,jpg】  
364L  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
365L  
好了，不就是想看烟花吗，我炸给你们看就是了！！！  
366L  
被，被击中……  
367L  
说真的……如果是妹子被这样看的话就嫁了吧……  
368L  
我觉得嗯……不仅仅是他们用这样的目光看彼此…………  
369L  
？？？还有？？？  
370L  
狗粮哪里有够的时候……妹子请尽情地——  
371L  
还有什么？  
372L  
我的心开始躁动X  
373L  
就是沐浴在对方目光里的他们，都是一副很安心的样子

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 《star of the county town》是有原型的，你们可以搜搜看，推荐Lyriel的版本，是摇滚。
> 
> 爱德看阿尔的表情请参考03版的爱德百年诞辰ova：https://www.bilibili.com/video/av1059579/index_52.html?t=1772 这个ova在26分35秒左右开始，表情在29分21秒前后的照片里。
> 
> 空气薄荷大提琴的儿子梗来自《自画像》，是扎加耶夫斯基的诗。
> 
> 阿尔把爱德打进河里和爱德只赢过一次是FA第9集《被创造的想念》里，兄弟俩在天台打架后爱德说的话。
> 
> “嗯，她是个好女孩呢。”来自FA第64集《旅途的尽头》，爱德跟阿尔说到张梅时阿尔的反应。（并没有anti官配的意思，只是在尔豆cp这里用一下）


End file.
